Second Chance
by JessTheGeek
Summary: An attack on their first date leaves both Kurt and Blaine feeling hurt and lost, until Blaine realises he can do for Kurt what no one did for him after the Sadie Hawkins dance; he can try to heal him. Cuteness, followed by angst and then fluffy comfort.


**This fic has been a long time coming and I'm so glad it's finally finished. I love Glee and I've wanted to write for it for a while, it's been one of my favourites and one of the best TV shows on TV for the past couple of years it's been on and I just want to ramble on here but that's what Tumblr is for, eh?**

**The time in which this fic takes place probably isn't clear, it's not really canon with Glee but it's obviously after Never Been Kissed but before everything with Santana and Karofsky happened.**

**Warning for some inflammatory language here, no swears but some unpleasant, homophobic comments and some violence**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine's here!' Kurt heard his father shout as he finally managed to secure his hair in place.<p>

He stared at himself in the mirror, fiddling with his bow tie as he glanced up and down. He had spent hours glancing in that same mirror, outfits changing over and over as he had become more and more frustrated with himself. It seemed so hard to look perfect and it was his first date, he wanted to look, to _be_perfect.

"Kurt, get up here!" His father shouted down again.

He breathed in deeply and smiled, truly and happily, for the first time in what felt like an age. He was going to go out with a boy who he liked and who liked him in return. A year ago he wouldn't have even imagined that this was possible, it had always seemed impossible in a place like Lima and now, he couldn't have felt luckier. He made his way up the stairs, taking a second to straighten out the waistcoat he had hastily thrown on at the last minute and was now beginning to regret. He forgot about all that as he saw Blaine, who broke into a huge grin as soon as their eyes met.

"Hi," Kurt smiled.

"Hey, you," Blaine took his hand and returned his smile, "ready to go? You look fantastic."

Kurt could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks and inwardly cursed his pale complexion; Blaine chuckled as he saw it.

"Let's go." He tugged at Kurt's hand gently and they both headed for the door.

"Wait up a minute," they stopped at Burt's voice.

Kurt spun around to face his father who held a gentle, subtle smile on his face. One which didn't fool Kurt, he could see the worry in his eyes.

"Curfews at ten, not a minute later," He looked to Kurt who nodded, "just... watch out, okay? I'm glad you two are going out and having fun. You deserve it, Kurt. Remember it's Lima, though... Not New York or LA or anywhere that's more okay with this. Be strong and be careful, boys. Have fun."

"Thanks, Dad."

Okay, Mr Hummel."

The boys spoke in unison and then looked to each other, shy smiles on their faces. They both said their goodbyes to Burt and headed out the door, excitement and nerves apparent in their tight hand hold.  
>They reached Blaine's car and Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek before opening the door, murmuring "after you," as he ushered him in before closing the door and getting in to the car himself, eager to begin their night out.<p>

* * *

><p>After a meal and a movie, a romantic comedy as Kurt had insisted, Blaine and Kurt had found themselves back at the Lima Bean.<p>

Kurt nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking, "what?" he exclaimed.

"It's true, oh the shame of it all," Blaine placed his hand on his forehead in a faux-dramatic manner and sighed, "I haven't seen Wicked on stage, how will I live?" He grinned, "Never got the chance, I watched it online though," he offered meekly.

"You...what? Online? It's not online!" Kurt snapped.

"Someone filmed it, Kurt." Blaine replied, "it happens all the time."

"But that's not the same," Kurt whined, "I'm taking you to see it. We have to go."

"Second date?" Blaine smiled,

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he smiled, nodding. "Of course." Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly, "you know, I do a pretty fabulous rendition of Defying Gravity myself. Rachel and I had a fairly intense diva-off last year."

Kurt saw Blaine's lips curl upwards, "a diva-off?" The laugh catching in his throat.

Kurt leaned across the table and punched Blaine in the arm playfully, "The competition between us was fierce, I'll have you know!"

Blaine mocked pain, "who won this fierce diva-off?" His tone was still amused.

"Rachel did," Kurt said bluntly, "I could have, but I had to throw the competition. Mr Schue thought I couldn't hit a high F," Kurt smiled at the memory, the first time he reached that note and the excitement that came with it.

"Why'd you throw the competition?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"Oh, my dad was getting calls...about me being gay... They were upsetting him. Me getting up and singing a girl's song was not going to help anything," Kurt's smile was weakening.

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "You'll sing it one day, in front of a packed crowd and the people who called your father will rue the day they stopped you from singing it," He was smiling but Kurt could see the intensity in his eyes, he could feel that gaze on him and he could sense the belief in him practically radiating from Blaine. It gave him a sense of security he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's half past 9, Kurt," Blaine interrupted the silence hesitantly.

Kurt pouted, "we should go,"

Blaine stood up, keeping hold of Kurt's hand as he did so and pulling Kurt to his feet. They walked slowly towards the car park in silence, neither feeling the need to say anything. They were just comfortable. Blaine led the way to his car and as they reached it, he turned around to face Kurt, taking his other hand as he did so.

"I had a really nice time tonight," he stated, his tone was calm and happy but Kurt could sense the hesitation there.

"Me too," Kurt smiled, looking into Blaine eyes and smiling shyly as Blaine gazed back.

"May I..." Blaine cleared his throat nervously, squeezing Kurt's hands, "May I k-kiss you, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he bit his lip anxiously.

"Never mind, it's-" Blaine began

"No," Kurt interrupted quickly, "I mean err...Yes. Yes, you may," he smiled.

Blaine smiled and raised his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. He moved slowly towards Kurt, their warm breath mingling together before their lips touched. The kiss was gentle and slow. Kurt relaxed into it and felt his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck, an odd looking action due to the height difference in the boys but it felt right. Their lips began to meld together and move more quickly until Blaine broke away, giving Kurt one more chaste kiss before snaking his arms around Kurt's waist.

"That was...Nice," Kurt said, breathless.

Blaine laughed and nodded, their faces were still so close and he didn't want to say anything, he just wanted to enjoy the moment, drinking in the scent of Kurt, a mixture of high-end cologne and his sweet smelling moisturisers. He leaned in to kiss Kurt once again.

"Hey, ladies!" He stopped as he heard the unfamiliar shout.

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry," he muttered as he turned around to face the two looming figures, he knew one was Karofsky and instantly identified the other as Azimio as they stepped closer to him.

Blaine took in the sight of the two men; both were large in fame and dressed in football jackets, a regular uniform for the jocks of Ohio. He looked back to Kurt who was now withdrawing his arms from Blaine and edging away, Kurt's eyes were wide and he looked terrified. Blaine frowned; he could feel the anger building as he took in Kurt's expression. Blaine's arms fell to his side as Kurt finally edged out of his grasp but he reached one hand out and took Kurt's in his own, Kurt squeezed back tightly.

"It's alright, Kurt." Blaine murmured softly. His attention turned back to the two jocks in front of them, "Evening," he nodded abruptly, "Me and Kurt were just leaving so if you-"

"Got yourself a girlfriend, lady?" Karofsky jeered.

Kurt sighed, "What will it take for you troglodytes to leave us alone?"

"Troglo-what? Hummel, we've warned you before." Karofsky's tone was becoming more strained.

"Alright, guys." Blaine stepped forward, "Can we cool this down?" He looked at Azimio and Karofsky directly, "please, just let us go. We don't want any trouble."

"Shut it, fag." Azimio stepped forward, looming over Blaine.

"Alright, that is enough!" Kurt shouted, releasing Blaine's hand as he moved forward to face Karofsky. "Pick on me, if you want, but not him! He has done _nothing_to you." Kurt hissed at Karofsky. "Don't abuse us because we know how to be open about what we feel." He lowered his voice, expecting nobody else to hear but apparently he had not lowered it enough.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Azimio looked puzzled. Not a rare occurrence, Kurt noted to himself but he already knew he'd made a mistake as he looked at Karofsky's panicked face, _you said you wouldn't tell anybody,_ it said to him.  
>Kurt didn't mean to bring up the kiss loud enough for Azimio to hear but he had and now he knew and he was truly terrified by the expression that Karofsky wore. He opened his mouth to speak again, to backtrack on what he said but before he could speak his first word Karofsky's fist had slammed into his face and he was plummeting to the floor. Karofsky had only one concern, shut Kurt up and so he kicked Kurt. Kurt cried out, clutching his hands to his stomach in pain. He couldn't breathe.<p>

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine's voice cry out but Blaine never reached him.

He heard a crack as Azimio gave Blaine the same treatment, hitting him hard in the face. He saw Blaine fall down in front of him, Blaine's face only just visible from where he was laying.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt cried, his voice strained.

Blaine began to slide his hand forward slowly until Azimio kicked him in the stomach, he gasped loudly and screwed his eyes up as he reacted to the pain.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out once again but he got no reaction.

Then the kicks started coming hard and fast and Kurt could do nothing but roll up in a ball and wait for them to stop, the pain was unbelievable. He wanted so badly to open his eyes and to see Blaine and for them to be okay but they weren't. Kurt put his hands over his head and he could hear short sharp cries coming from him and Blaine as the kicks continued.

"Damn Karofsky," Azimio finally said as the kicks stopped, "What did we- Let's go." He spoke hurriedly, as if panicked.

Kurt heard their footsteps moving quickly away from them and after a few seconds, when he was sure he was safe, he opened his eyes. Coughing loudly as his body tried to adjust to what had just happened. He tried to move but it hurt too much, all he could feel was the pain of what had happened. Then he saw Blaine, who was looking back at him with the same pained expression on his face. Kurt didn't notice he was crying until the tears clouded his vision and he blinked furiously, trying to see Blaine again. He didn't know what to do, he should move, he was lying on the cold, dirty ground and he should move but he didn't. His body wouldn't let him.  
>Blaine lifted himself up first, moving himself slowly on to his hands and knees so he could crawl over to Kurt, sharply breathing in as he felt sharp pains in his stomach. He eventually made it to Kurt and grabbed his hand.<p>

"Kurt, are you alright?" He asked urgently, his thumb stroking Kurt's hand gently.

Kurt squeezed his hand back and sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as his muscles tightened and he let out a cry as pain coursed through him. Blaine put his arm round him hesitantly and Kurt leaned in to Blaine. Neither of them knew what to think or what to feel at that moment but Kurt knew he needed to feel close to someone and for that someone to be Blaine helped that much more.

"I'm okay," Kurt replied, his voice sounded strained and he realised how much his whole body was tensing. He wasn't okay, he was still terrified.

"Come on," Blaine said gently, removing his arm from Kurt and staggering to his feet. His legs were shaking.

Blaine felt as if he could barely hold himself up but he turned to Kurt, whose eyes were wide and staring straight ahead of him. Kurt was in shock, he was scared and Blaine couldn't stop himself from holding his hand out to him. Kurt took it almost instantly and used it to help himself up, wincing again at the sharp pains he felt. Blaine helped him into the car, thankful that they had stopped so close to it and then staggered to the driver's seat. The drive back to the Hummel household was a silent one.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the house slowly. Blaine took his keys out of the ignition and shifted in his seat so he was looking at Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, talk to me," he reached across and took Kurt's hand, pulling it so that Kurt was forced to turn in his seat and look at Blaine...Or in Blaine's direction. "Look at me."

Kurt looked at Blaine and offered him a meek and insincere smile. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay," Blaine replied.

"No, it's not." Kurt shook his head as he spoke, his tone lacked emotion.

Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's hold, opened the door and stepped out of the car. He walked slowly to the house; Blaine could see the slight limp in his walk and rushed after him.

"Kurt!" He shouted, the pain was killing him but he needed to catch up and so he walked as fast as he could. "Kurt, wait!"

He caught up finally and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt flinch. Kurt turned around, tears were already streaming down his cheek and a stifled sob escaped his lips as he looked at Blaine who instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt, encasing him in a gentle hug. Kurt's arms flew up round Blaine instantaneously and Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine could hear the sobs building up.  
>"It's not fair," Kurt cried out suddenly, his voice slightly muffled by Blaine's shoulder.<p>

"It's not," Blaine's voice was soothing as his hands traced patterns on Kurt's back comfortingly, "It's not."

"Kurt, you're way past curfew and dad is going to-" They heard Finn speak from the doorway until Kurt broke away from Blaine to look at him, "Kurt? Man, what happened? Blaine?"

Finn cleared the gap in between them quickly, looking over both of them to see their messed up clothes and Kurt's tear-stained face.

"Dude, you alright?" Finn asked, his voice raising in pitch as he looked over Kurt. His hair was dishevelled and that, aside from the tears, was what worried him most, Kurt never let that happen.

"No, I'm not, Finn," Kurt replied, biting his lip, "I need to go in," he motioned to his house and stepped forward but when he noticed that Blaine hadn't followed, he turned around, "Blaine, please...come in...please," Kurt's gaze locked with Blaine's and he hoped that Blaine understood how much he needed him at that moment.

Blaine nodded, "sure."

He walked slowly behind Kurt towards the house and Finn followed them, looking confused and worried.

* * *

><p>Finn shut the door behind them, still staring at Kurt.<p>

Kurt crossed his arms and looked around the house anxiously, "where are dad and Carol?" Kurt asked.

"They're out, they'll be back soon," Finn replied, "Kurt, what-"

Kurt waved his hand nonchalantly, "I...I don't want to talk at the minute, Finn," He could hear his voice cracking slightly and so cleared his throat quickly, "I just want to go to my room."

Finn nodded and shrugged, "Talk to you in the morning, dude," he replied awkwardly as he moved to make his way up the stairs.

Blaine and Kurt stood in silence for a while, neither of them sure what to say or whether they really wanted to say anything. Blaine thought back to the Sadie Hawkins dance and what he did after, how he got over it and he knew, he accepted it and he moved on but he never got over it. He had felt as if he had no one to turn to and it left him scarred, he couldn't let that happen to Kurt. He stepped towards him and took his hand gently; Kurt jumped at the sudden touch but returned his grasp.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Stop asking that," Kurt replied, "of course I'm not. You're not either."

He walked away from Blaine, their hands parting as he walked up the stairs to his room. Blaine followed quickly after.

"Kurt, please, talk to me," Blaine said quietly as he followed.

They reached Kurt's room quickly and Kurt's arms wrapped around himself as he stepped in quickly. He moved to his bed and sat down quickly, his arms remaining in place as he breathed in deeply. Blaine closed the door behind him as he entered Kurt's room, he was unsure of how to proceed after that and stepped in to the room but did not move to Kurt's side like he wanted, he wasn't sure how Kurt would have reacted and he knew that he needed to be cautious. He didn't want to upset Kurt more.

"I'm sorry," Kurt interrupted the silence first but his gaze continued to focus straight ahead of him.

Blaine frowned, "What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything."

"Our first date, Blaine, and then those Neanderthals..." His voice faded into silence as he tightened his arms, "then I act like this..."

Blaine moved to Kurt quickly, kneeling in front of him and wrenching his arms from his sides as he took his hands, "Kurt, don't you dare think any of this is your fault," He replied firmly.

He shifted slightly in his stance and grimaced as the soon to be bruises announced themselves with sharp pain once again. He stood up and sat next to Kurt, turning so he was as close to facing him as he could manage. He leaned in and his lips brushed Kurt's cheek lightly.

"It's not your fault, Kurt," He said so quietly his voice was verging on a whisper.

Kurt closed his eyes and once again breathed in deeply and then turned so he was facing Blaine, opening his eyes and allowing a single tear to trail down his cheek. Blaine leaned in awkwardly and extended his arms, wrapping them around Kurt as he got close. Kurt relaxed and leaned into Blaine instantly, instantly being surrounded by the familiar scent of Blaine's cologne and feeling the safety and comfort that brought.  
>Kurt didn't know how long they stayed like that, how long he just drank in the feeling of being close to Blaine; a boy he had never thought would want to take him out on a date. Kurt dreamed about dating him. He dreamed about being able to hold his hand, to kiss him, to hold him and for that all to be okay and he had been excited about this day for so long, phoning Mercedes as he planned out outfits and gushed about Blaine whilst she listened and added in monosyllabic answers whenever Kurt stopped for breath. Now it had been ruined. All he could think was how he could feel the bruises forming all over his body and he knew Blaine felt the same way and all because those things he dreamed about were things that, in this town, he wasn't allowed to have...At least, not with a boy. He blinked back tears; he just wanted it to be okay. He had kissed Blaine tonight and all he could think about was how that was always going to be a problem to people in Lima.<br>Blaine pulled away from the hug slightly so that they were facing each other, they were so close that Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his face and he couldn't help but stare at his lips and wish for another kiss.  
>Blaine obviously felt the same as he leaned in and gently kissed him. It was hesitant and gentle, as if Blaine might think that the events of tonight had somehow changed Kurt's mind about him. Kurt reached his hand out for Blaine's, their fingers instantly tangled together as Kurt decided to deepen the kiss, pulling Blaine towards him and raising his other hand to carefully cup Blaine's cheek. The kiss slowed and eventually, stopped, their faces mere inches, each boy's cheeks tinged red as they smiled brightly.<p>

"I should-err..." Blaine broke the comfortable silence awkwardly and carefully withdrew himself from Kurt as he stood up, scratching his head as he tried to compose his next sentence, "your parents will be back soon... I should go."

"W-would you...stay...for a while?" Kurt broke eye contact, staring towards the floor as his cheeks began to flood with colour, "I don't want..." Kurt shook his head, "sorry,"

The silence hung awkwardly in the air between them for a few seconds as Kurt continued to avoid Blaine's glance before Blaine stepped towards him before throwing his arms around Kurt. He chuckled as Kurt gasped.

"Don't apologise," Blaine whispered, Kurt felt his warm breath tickle his ear as he spoke and sighed happily at the sensation it caused him to feel, "you are so...adorable." Blaine squeezed him tightly and settled his head on to Kurt's shoulder, smiling as he felt how perfectly he fit there.

Kurt froze, "you did not just call me adorable," Kurt tried hard to keep the amusement out of his tone as his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and he pulled him forward suddenly.

Blaine lost his balance, falling forward and toppling into Kurt who fell back against the bed with a groan. Both the boys gasped as their sudden collision reminded them harshly of the presence of the blows they had encountered just an hour before.

"Oh gosh, Kurt," Blaine spoke hurriedly, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I-" Kurt started before he burst out laughing, "I'm...sorry...I," Kurt said between fits of laughter, "I just-"

Kurt's laughter was infectious and soon Blaine found himself laughing with him, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Their laughs both quietened and settled and suddenly, both the boys were aware of their position. Blaine was half lying on top of Kurt, whose arms were still around his waist. They both settled in to silence.

Blaine coughed nervously and quickly moved himself away from Kurt, rolling off him so he was lying beside him. His hand quickly took Kurt's and squeezed it tightly.

"I really like you, Kurt," Blaine murmured to him softly. His thumb caressed Kurt's hand gently as he spoke.

He heard Kurt draw in breath quickly, "no one's ever said that to me before," He said so quietly that Blaine only just heard him and squeezed his hand again, "me too," Kurt replied, "I mean, I really like you...Too."

Blaine smiled and broke his hand from Kurt's grasp, chuckling as Kurt pouted. He pushed himself around on the bed so he was sitting against the headboard; Kurt was still lying across the bed and turned his head to look at him

Blaine stretched an arm out and motioned Kurt towards him "C'mere."

Kurt shifted himself until he was beside Blaine but as soon as he found himself there, he panicked. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what was okay and what wasn't.

Blaine chuckled and put his arm around Kurt, pulling him towards him, "it's alright," he murmured comfortingly, "I just...figured we needed this...after..." he let himself trail off as Kurt nodded.

Kurt's head rested on his chest and he felt Kurt's arm snake around his waist loosely and in turn, Blaine let his arm wrap around Kurt. It was strange that such an intimate action felt so natural, considering how new their relationship was but Blaine felt happy, his heartbeat was racing as he listened to Kurt's soft, paced breaths and he knew there was nowhere else he would rather be than in this moment, holding Kurt.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt's voice was soft and quiet, "I...don't know what I would have-"

"Shh..." Blaine hushed him gently, his hand sliding up Kurt until it reached his hair, which he ran his fingers through softly, "it's okay."

As he said it, he realised how okay it truly was. He looked at Kurt, who had tilted his head so he could meet Blaine's gaze and was smiling fondly. He saw no falseness in that smile or the happiness in Kurt's eyes and Blaine could only hope that he had managed to do for Kurt what he wished somebody had been able to do those years ago at the Sadie Hawkins dance. He couldn't take away what had happened but he saw in Kurt the comfort he had given that he had yearned for and which he had been denied. Seeing that in Kurt made his heart swell, his mind sang with the happiness he was feeling and he realised that from the moment he had met Kurt he had needed this, to help him and in turn, help himself. He owed Kurt as much as Kurt seemed to think he owed him because Kurt gave Blaine the chance to fix himself; to end the bitterness and to move on and Blaine had taken that chance. Kurt had healed Blaine just as much as Blaine had healed Kurt. He smiled warmly at the wonderful man he was holding, running his hand through Kurt's hair again as he leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"You don't know what you've done for me, Kurt," he said as they broke apart from their kiss, he kissed him again lightly and quickly, "Thank you so much."

They lay there together, their hands interlinking together and not separating until Kurt's father and Carol arrived home by which time Kurt was sleeping soundly. Blaine heard the door downstairs and sighed. He moved away from Kurt gently and set him on the bed, Kurt only vaguely stirred when Blaine's hand slipped away from his.

Blaine leaned down and whispered softly in his ear "shh, it's okay. Sleep,"

Kurt seemed to settle at his words and Blaine leaned in and kissed his forehead before hurriedly writing Kurt a note telling him to ring him in the morning and slipping out of the room as quietly as he could.  
>He made his way down the stairs and approached Carol and Burt, vaguely telling them what had happened and urging them to talk to Kurt in the morning. Carol hugged Blaine and Burt awkwardly thanked Blaine for getting Kurt home, both of them assured him they would talk in the morning.<p>

"You're a good kid, Blaine," Burt said, "I hope you stick around."

Blaine smiled, "Me too, Mr Hummel."

He said his goodbyes and exited the house, walking to his car and feeling more relieved and happier than he had felt in a long time. He felt like a weight had been suddenly lifted off him, everything suddenly felt that little more effortless. He turned and looked towards the house, at Kurt's window and smiled, despite the bruises that were forming from that night he knew everything was going to be okay. More than okay, he knew from that moment on, life was going to be happier.


End file.
